Pre-Qualification Round 3
Andorra |presenters = Aitana |host = | entries = 8 | vote = Each country awards: 12, 10, 8-4 points (participants) 12, 10, 8-3 points (non-participants) | qualifiers = 3 }} Pre-Qualification Round 3 (abbreviated PQR 3), is a pre-event held for the twelfth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. Eight countries will participating and three of them qualified to the semi finals of the edition. Location : For further information see Andorra Andorra, also called the Principality of the Valleys of Andorra, is a sovereign landlocked microstate on the Iberian Peninsula, in the eastern Pyrenees, bordered by France in the north and Spain in the south. Created under a charter in 988,needed the present principality was formed in 1278. It is known as a principality as it is a diarchy headed by two Co-Princes: the Catholic Bishop of Urgell in Spain and the President of the Republic of France. Andorra is the sixth-smallest nation in Europe, having an area of 468 km2 (181 sq mi) and a population of approximately 77,281.2 Andorra is the 16th-smallest country in the world by land and 11th-smallest country by population.5 Its capital Andorra la Vella is the highest capital city in Europe, at an elevation of 1,023 metres (3,356 feet) above sea level. The official language is Catalan, although Spanish, Portuguese, and French are also commonly spoken. Andorra's tourism services an estimated 10.2 million visitors annually. It is not a member of the European Union, but the euro is the official currency. It has been a member of the United Nations since 1993. In 2013, the people of Andorra had the highest life expectancy in the world at 81 years, according to the Global Burden of Disease Study. Host City : For further information see Andorra la Vella Andorra la Vella is the capital of the Principality of Andorra. It is located high in the east Pyrenees, between France and Spain. It is also the name of the parish that surrounds the capital. As of 2015, the city has a population of 22,886, and the urban area, which includes Escaldes-Engordany plus satellite villages, has over 40,000 inhabitants. The principal industry is tourism, although the country also earns foreign income from being a tax haven. Furniture and brandies are local products. Being at an elevation of 1,023 metres (3,356 ft), it is the highest capital city in Europe and a popular ski resort. Venue : For further information see Poliesportiu d'Andorra Poliesportiu d'Andorra, also known as Poliesportiu de Govern, is an indoor sporting arena located in Andorra la Vella, Andorra. Opened in 1991, the initial capacity of the arena was 3,000 people. It was temporarily expanded to 5,000 with additional seats from 1993 to 1996 when BC Andorra played in Liga ACB. It hosts various sporting events such as team handball and futsal matches In 2011, the Poliesportiu d'Andorra hosted the Final Eight of the roller hockey's European League. In 2014, after the second promotion of BC Andorra to the Spanish top basketball league, the National Government decided to expand the arena to 5,000 seats. Format In the thrid pre-qualification, the eight participating countries were chosen based on their results of last edition. There were three qualifiers, making it a total of twenty-one countries in each of the semi-finals of the edition. Eight countries participated in the second pre-qualification round. Belgium, Monaco and Palau qualifed to the semi-finals, while Åland Islands, Israel, Lithuania, Russia and Turkey were eliminated. Results See also * GreatVision Song Contest 12